


aching

by deaddoh



Series: beings that feel [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kinda sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh





	aching

Anti watches Dark twirl a pen between his fingers, the gold nib catching the light from the nearby lamp. “Want to try?” Dark asks quietly, the pen now sitting between his index and thumb. Dark doesn’t meet Anti’s eyes as Anti takes the pen from his hand. “Here.”

Dark turns and helps Anti move his fingers into the right positions. “You’ll first let the pen twirl on your middle knuckle.” Dark instructs, letting Anti try it.

<+>

Anti hands Dark his pen back, the nib so different from the flickering gray skin. “I know.” Dark suddenly says, looking up. “What?”

“Such a beautifully crafted pen. In the hands of someone so cold.” Dark says, brushing his finger over the nib, letting the ink smudge on the pad of his finger. 

Anti shakes his head, “You’re not cold Dark.”

Dark huffs, switching the pen to his other hand. “Do you know my origin?”

“But you’re not like that. Not always.”

Dark shakes his head. Spinning the pen in his other hand, he wipes his finger off on the carpet beneath him.

Anti sighs and leans against Dark’s shoulder, letting the sun set behind the blinds.


End file.
